1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general Class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and more particularly in the subclasses therein entitled "syringe" (subclass 224) and in the subclass of "nozzle" (subclass 239) and also there is noted the subclass of "douches" (subclass 248) and in particular "vaginal douches" (subclass 251).